Level Ball
|} The Level Ball (Japanese: ルアーボール Level Ball) is a type of Poké Ball introduced in Generation II. It can be used to catch a wild Pokémon, being more likely to succeed the higher the Trainer's Pokémon's level is than the wild Pokémon's. It is one of Kurt's signature Apricorn Poké Balls, and is made from Red Apricorns. In the core series games Price |N/A| 150}} |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect Manual activation When used from the Bag in a encounter, it attempts to catch the wild Pokémon with the following catch rate modifiers: * 1× if the player's Pokémon is less than or equal to the level of the wild Pokémon * 2× if the player's Pokémon is at a higher level, but less than double, the level of the wild Pokémon * 4× if the player's Pokémon is more than double, but less than four times, the level of the wild Pokémon * 8× if the player's Pokémon is at a level at least four times that of the wild Pokémon If used on an Ultra Beast, the catch rate modifier is instead always set to 0.1×. The Level Ball cannot be used in situations in which Poké Balls cannot be used, such as in wild battles with two or more opponents currently present or against a trial Pokémon. If used in a Trainer battle, the opposing Trainer will bat the ball away, wasting the item. Held item fails if the user is holding a Level Ball. In only, Level Balls cannot be held. This is to prevent them being held by a Pokémon traded to , where the item does not exist. Description |A Ball for lower-level Pokémon.}} |A Poké Ball for catching Pokémon that are a lower level than your own.}} |A Poké Ball that makes it easier to catch Pokémon that are at a lower level than your own Pokémon.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Azalea Town (Red Apricorn) |- | | | Azalea Town (Red Apricorn) |- | | Mount Hokulani, Heahea City | |} |} Appearance Artwork Sprites Models In the anime In Going Apricorn!, a Level Ball appeared in a fantasy during Maizie's explanation about Apricorn Poké Balls. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Teddiursa's Picnic, a Level Ball appeared in a fantasy during Maizie's explanation about Apricorn Poké Balls. In Slugging It Out with Slugma, caught a group of in Level Balls. In It Takes Xatu to Tango, Crystal threw a Level Ball at in order to estimate its strength. As the Ball had no effect on the Alpha Pokémon, she decided to use a Heavy Ball instead. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga In For Pikachu's Sake!! The Search For The Missing Farfetch'd, received a Level Ball from Kurt as thanks for helping to save the in the Slowpoke Well from drowning. In Let's Fight For The Future!!, he used it to capture and stop the rampage of the Black Tyranitar. The ball containing the Black Tyranitar was then sealed underneath a statue in Cianwood City. In the TCG The , first found in , allows them to do the same with a Pokémon that has 90 HP or less. search through their deck for a Pokémon that has 90 HP or less and put it in their hand. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=等級球 |zh_cmn=等級球 / 等级球 |fr=Niveau Ball |de=Levelball |it=Level Ball |ko=레벨볼 Level Ball |pl=Ważny Ball |pt_br=Bola de Nível |ru=Уровневый Болл Urovnevyy Boll |es_la=Bola Niveladora |es_eu=Nivel Ball |tr=Seviye Topu |vi=Bóng Level }} Category:Poké Balls de:Levelball es:Nivel Ball fr:Niveau Ball it:Poké Ball#Level Ball ja:レベルボール zh:等级球（道具）